FP - January, 2399
This page chronicles posts #10281-10400 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2399. *FP - December, 2398 *FP - February, 2399 Earth Plots First Week The day after New Years, KENNEDY FROBISHER and INDIRA DORR have one more conversation about them and make the decision to be an official couple but keep it a secret. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE makes up her mind when she wants to apply to Julliard’s, but is sorely disappointed when ANDRUS ELBRUNNE flat out says no, putting emphasis on education first. Near the end of the week, SAMANTHA finds out there is an audition near her and begs her father to go, but ANDRUS still has none of it, not letting her. Suddenly Q appears, transforming Andrus into his teenage self and makes him go to school to see Sam from another perspective and learn about teenagers. MARK DELANCY (ANDRUS) runs into SAMANTHA and tells her he is a new kid at the school. Later on, MARK (ANDRUS) runs into SAMANTHA at the gym, ending up having to defend her honour as former friend Yolanda and her boyfriend. Second Week The crew of the Valiant is getting ready to head out. LUKE UNA and VALENCIA ROSS are leaving the Una’s after a dinner before going home to pack, celebrating with some wine. KATAL UNA makes a stop to HAYDEN LIU’s home but things are not as smooth when Hayden puts more effort into being faithful and it becomes clear their sexual affair is probably over. ANNA-ALEENA THAY goes to visit ABBOTT THAY, not knowing he is off his suppressants and lets it out that Heidi hasn’t been home. He feels guilty like it is his fault and contemplates running off. Meanwhile, in San Francisco, DENORIAN THAY receives a call from KITAAN DHOW who explains the situation with his daughter. Thay offers to help and references Johara. MARK DELNACY (ANDRUS ELBRUNNE) walks Sam home before going to VYLIN ELBRUNNE to tell her about the bullying going on at the school. In a park, SAMANTHA is upset after she learns her dance partner/boyfriend Chase is actually gay. MARK (ANDRUS) runs into her as it is a familiar family spot, attempting to comfort her and offering himself as a partner. In the dance studio, MARK (ANDRUS) is finding out for the first time how physically demanding dancing is and finally discovering how/why dancing is so important to SAMANTHA (offering it is a cathartic experience). After the audition, ANDRUS is turned back to himself where he accepts SAMANTHA as she is and lets her go to Julliard - both a little more understanding and open with the other. Q is pleased at the result of it and for the first time ever, ANDRUS is thankful for the entity’s interference. Third Week N’LANI LIU makes a point to talk to HAYDEN LIU about their marriage, offering that he can cheat if he wants because she isn’t as into sex anymore. He declines the offer but feels very badly over her belief in his faithfulness. Meanwhile, the other Thay, ABBOTT THAY skips out on school to see SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and get some advice. He confesses some of his worries to her about wanting to leave and his presence at the al-khalid ranch. When ABBOTT returns to the ranch and is greeted by JOHARA AL-KHALID who explains how worried she was that he left without telling anyone. Wishing to gain his trust, she offers that next time he tells them he feels trapped and they will work towards getting him reunited with his mother. UNA-KORAN JATAR is pleased when he gets a new camera, offering to ANNA-ALEENA THAY to try it out on her with nude photos. In the middle of it, however, there is a Quantum Leap cross over and SAMUEL BECKETT leaps into Anna’s body, cutting the session short. Trying to get home, SAM (ANNA) is grateful when AL CALAVICCI arrives to tell Sam that his mission is to prevent Jatar from being killed by his Syndicate project names Nama, which also leads to Anna’s death in the future. Having time to himself, JATAR is able to crack Nama’s code faster than expected and tells HAVARIS KETLER about moving up their plans to catch him talking to a contact. JATAR is then at his apartment when SAM (ANNA) comes around and looks more into his work. Jatar is annoyed that she is prying into his business. SAM (ANNA) then follows a note to see ABBOTT, not knowing he was telepathic. Abbott quickly senses that Anna is not Anna and confronts Sam. He explains who he is and offers warning to Abbott about his cousin Sirion who is responsible for Anna’s death in the future he got from AL. Fourth Week On Earth, UNA-KORAN JATAR and HAVARIS KETLER at spying on Nama when they set a silent alarm. They’re caught and Ketler is knocked out, while Nama forces Jatar to spill the beans at phaser point. In the Quantum Leap waiting room, AL CALAVICCI speaks with the true ANNA-ALENNA THAY to warn her about Sirion when he has to leave fast to warn Sam about Nama. Back with Name and JATAR, SAM BECKET (ANNA) arrives just in time to save the day before leaping once more when everything was set right. ANNA returns to her form and explains everything to JATAR in hopes he understands her weird behaviour. Wanting some time with Abbott for his birthday, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE goes to the ranch and asks JOHARA AL-KAHLD’s permission to take him out to Fiji for his bday - she agrees. Worried about HEIDI THAY, JATAR seeks the woman out on the moon only to have his worst suspicions realized when the woman explains her depressive state and wish to resign. Now seriously worried, JATAR goes to ANNA and tells her about how bad her mother is. Uncertain at first the resignation warns her and Anna goes into action. Arriving to the moon, ANNA is shocked by the state her mother has lived in. HEIDI is showing more and more how depressed she is which prompted Anna to seek help in her father. When ANNA presents her information to DENORIAN THAY, his first instinct is to have her committed, but Anna explains all he needs to do is be the husband and show her mother love. DENORIAN departs and does just that, getting emotional which shows HEIDI how much she is needed and agrees to come home to get help - with the whole family. Cardassia Plots First Week Caught up in romance novels, ZETERI DAMAR begins to annoy AARIX DAMAR. They chat about money and he explains he wants to live on their own to prove his worth. Second Week Needing some time to herself, ZETERI DAMAR sneaks out with CELAR BERN to have some dinner and time out. She explains some of her marriage woes to him while he explains life after marrying. Third Week MERIK EVEK finally approaches QUESTA DAMAR about his male Cybelean research. He explains the bugs, and risks, Questa prompting him to try it on her first as she has a desire to carry a male child for Damar. Fourth Week On Cardassia, AFON MAKLA makes a surprise visit to the Damar residence to take KEGEN DAMAR out for his birthday. She is more open and affectionate, making the day even better! Just before his actual bday, NATIME LORN also takes KEGEN out, but he surprises her when he officially proposes and she accepts! AFON, excited about her date, goes to confess to Aunt KOHSII VENIK, but is disappointed when she finds out about Kegen’s proposal. Kohsii attempts to keep her spirits up, but is unsure if it worked. NATIME, excited about her own engagement, wishes to show how open she is to Afon, seeking her out to ask her in her bridal party, yet is disappointed when Afon declines because of work (and other reasons!). KEGEN asks how things went with Afon, and NATIME admits it was not well making the boy realize he may have screwed up. Still, he keeps on with the wedding and shows interest in the planning. Starbase 60 Plots First Week On the Starbase, SOLIS CASSICA wakes up with Adara Hammond looking after her. She offers some medical care and reassurance, but leaves how the final rescue happened up in the air. Later, KITAAN DHOW arrives and tells CASSICA what happened, including the rescue of Elli and the almost fatal stabbing by Juretoh who is still alive and going to be put in jail. KITAAN then uses a comm to contact EVA DHOW to offer reassurance that everything will be okay with him and Elliana. Third Week SIOMANE POLREN arrives with TARA VONDREHLE and is greeted by KITAAN DHOW who explains about the babies before he is reunited with SOLIS CASSICA after she has been assumed dead for nearly 10 months! TARA, in the meantime, goes to see her new niece/nephew, running into CHIARO DHOW. They briefly talk about his intentions and the situation before parting ways. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Celebrating new years, SILIAS PANAGIOTAKIS and MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA go to a show. They talk about the future and Mylee suggests that he could move in with her after Lauren leaves. Fourth Week ISKANDER AL-KHALD is happy to spend some time with new friend MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA. She explains some of her confusion with Silas and he gives some advice, in hopes they can continue to be friends. USS Valiant Plots First Week KENNEDY FROBISHER has an unfortunate run in with ALEXIS DEVEREUX who continues to sexually harass him. In desperation, he tells her he is engaged and can’t be with her, but promises to postpone the wedding. Wishing to cause trouble, ALEXIS spills the beans to INDIRA about Kennedy’s ‘engagement’ and even makes claims to prevent her from going back on duty right away. Hearing about the rumours, PATRICK REESE calls in KENNEDY to his office. Kennedy explains it was a lie to get Alexis away and he isn’t engaged, but is dating someone. Going to see INDIRA, KENNEDY learns about Alexis’ final deed and makes a vow to get her in trouble - wishing to take her CMO position away. Needing proof, KENNEDY records ALEXIS as she admits to not being professional with Indira, confessing to her that her position is over. Second Week INDIRA DORR starts a first night in KENNEDY FROBISHER’S quarters, working out a plan for them to stay together and maintain a secret relationship. Having left Earth, the Valiant then gets into some trouble when PATRICK REESE and KENNEDY are on the bridge during a phasic asteroid field run in. INDIRA and LUKE are in engineering when a big hit causes the warp core to be damaged and the deck sealed off. They make it out in time, but discover they are phased - unable to be seen by anyone but each other. REESE then has to deliver the bad news to VALENCIA, explaining that Luke is probably dead and she is to be dropped off on DS9. In sickbay, ALEXIS DEVEREUX uses this time to laugh about Indira’s ‘death’ prompting KENNEDY to lose his cool and get more assertive. CORD DAVERNPORT sees the blow up and comforts his friend who confesses his more than friends relationship. Wishing to have one more chance at maintaining her CMO position, ALEXIS hits on KENNEDY, but he has had enough, this time vowing to get her permanently off the ship - all the while INDIRA watches the show and is embarassed Kennedy knows about her injections. Needing to rant, INDIRA goes to LUKE as the two talk about getting out of this mess and what it means to be in love/in a relationship. EMILY ALDAN is able to figure something out, bringing her solution to KENNEDY who is more than eager to complete the experiment. Wishing to bring some hope to VALENCIA, KENNEDY goes to her to tell her the good news of Luke’s potential rescue. Finally, EMILY and KENNEDY get the experiment up and running and are able to successfully rephase LUKE and INDIRA. Third Week Meeting with INDIRA DORR in the sickbay, KENNEDY FORBISHER is happy to have her back, though is a bit standoffish in public, explaining that it doesn’t matter is he on injections. LUKE UNA and VALENCIA ROSS have their own touching reuinion when Valiencia is able to tell Luke how much she missed him. Later on, LUKE and VALENCIA talk about her reaction to his death and what s feels like to be in love - Luke explaining to her that should he actually die he would want her to be happy. In engineering, LUKE and INDIRA make a pact to stay in touch with each other given their odd family connections, as well as Luke explaining he will recommend Indira for Chief of Engineering next year since he is graduating. KENNEDY and INDIRA take the time to get a bit more intimate, going further than ever before, but Kennedy comes in his pants prematurely and the mood is broken by his extreme embarassment. Bajor Plots First Week Seeking out SIOMANE POLREN, T'POK tells him that Cassica is alive. Not telling him about the children, T’Pok leaves Polren, who goes with Tara to pick up his daughter. Wanting to have an early birthday nod, LAUREN UNA and SOLIS TERIN get together and share an intimate moment, reminding both why they love each other so much. En route to SB60, POLREN and TARA VONDREHLE talk about priorities and how they will celebrate the twins birthdays once they get back, as well as reminding the other that Cassica will need a lot of work before she gets better. Third Week KENNEDY and INDIRA enjoy the time docked at DS9 for some recreational time. There, they have a picnic and get a bit further in their relationship, opening up about each other. Fourth Week En route back to Bajor, CHIARO DHOW runs into TARA VONDREHLE who has fallen into more of a motherly role with the twins than Cassica. They talk about the babies and what he will do once arriving to the planet. Mirror Universe Plots Fourth Week In the Mirror Universe, mSIOMANE POLREN is happy when his new employ mKORAN JATAR bring in a lot of new slaves and money. Wishing to get more ahead, mJatar offers to be intimate with his boyfriends father for more cut in the money he brings in. On mRomulus, we see mBENJAMIN WOLFE after genetic manipulation with abilities to elicit sexual feelings or fear in his partners while sharing an odd relationship with mTANIA. mMYLEE MAWIZIKI arrives to mRomulus with a mission to assassinate mISKANDER, given to her by Emissary Wolfe. She is unable to kill him as he outwits her and places her in a collar. Still, she intrigues him and he keeps her around for the moment. Romulan Plots Third Week mKHOAL PARDEK is scouting around, looking for people who may be interested in crossing over to their side when he runs into JI’VARA MENKHA’NNI. She is shocked to see him, and thinking he is her Khoal, offers him some shelter. #01 January, 2399 #01 January, 2399 #01 January, 2399